The present invention relates to a device for closing packages, formed of elastic material, particularly flexible tubular casings, by means of clamps or ties. Such devices are known per se, and they are used mainly for closing sausage casings and separating individual sausages of a sausage strand. The clips or clamps are filled into a magazine wherefrom, at the proper time, they are removed one after the other. The filling of the magazine is relatively expensive. Automatically filling magazines, known per se, are not only expensive to manufacture but also can be filled only with finished clamps made in advance. Thus, in both cases, a device for manufacturing clamps is necessary.